fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mean and Green.
Mean and Green is the third episode of Power Rangers: Samurai Strike. Synopsis. Tired of both training and Nathan, Joey decides to give up being a Samurai Ranger and return to his former life, only to discover the burden he bares in what he must do as a Samurai when targeted by a Demon Soldier. Plot. Joey is at the game arcade with his friends. His Samuraizer rings only to realise that he's late for training. He rushes off only to arrive at the Shiba House to learn that training finished minutes before his arrival. An angry Nathan confronts Joey and tells him that being a Samurai Ranger is very important and if he doesn't get with the programme he shoud just give up and leave. Nathan walks away while Joey bows his head in shame. Joey eventually leaves the Shiba House and wonders to a nearby pond where he sits and begin to ponder about whether or not he's Ranger material. Melanie shows up and sits besides Joey and begins to tell him that she overheard what Nathan told Joey. She tells Joey that he should not listen to the negative things that Nathan has to say about him and that although being a Samurai Ranger is extremely important having fun while being a Samurai Ranger is also important and Joey knows how to bring on the fun train. Joey begins to laugh. She then goes on to tell him that they are a team and teammates don't discourage other teammates and that was wrong of Nathan. Meanwhile an angry Murakou summons Ragaback, the Big Fisted Demon, to go up to the Human World and cause fear so he could raise the Sanzu River's water level. Ragaback emerge from the Underworld and attacks the humans causing them to scream and run in fear. Joey on his way to meet his friends Eric and Reese confront the Demon but even in his ranger form, he's no match for Demon. Ragaback then attacks Joey's friends who were hiding behind a fallen table. Just then, the other Samurai Rangers arrive as the monster falls back to rehydrate. Shin explains to Joey that being a Samurai Ranger is the ultimate sacrifice and that being a Ranger is not a game. Joey must learn to stay away from his friends and family in order to protect them from being targets for the Demons. Shin also goes on to tell Nathan that he was wrong to tell Joey what he did and that he should have encouraged him to take Samurai Training a lot more serious. Nathan responds to Shin's comment and apologizes to Joey. After giving Shin's words some thought, Joey decides to use the rest of the day to start training himself. The next day, Ragaback and the Scrappers return to cause fear among the humans. The Gap Sensor goes off and the Rangers spring into action. Upon arrival they see people running away from the Demons while Ragaback has some people wrapped in his arms. The Rangers morph and take down some of the Scrappers. Joey arrives on the scene and once again challenges him to a final battle to which the Demon accepts. Joey morphs and charge into action. Specially prepared for the Demon's moves he this times and tricks Ragabck into tangling up his arms by outrunning him all around town. All tied up, Joey then executes his finishing move on the Demon destroying it. As the Rangers congraulate Joey on a good job he's done, Ragabck revives himself and grows into a Mega Demon. Joey activates his Bear Folding Zord and charges it towards Ragaback to try and finish him off by himself. However Joey gets into a little trouble and Ragaback begins to beat down him Zord. The other Rangers activate their Folding Zords to assist Joey. Seeing that Ragaback is a bigger threat than he appears, the Samurai Megazord is formed but initially have trouble predicting Ragaback's underground arm punch attacks. Joey tells the team to remain calm and meditate. This will help them to sense Ragaback's arms as they move underground. As Ragaback's arms emerges from underground, the rangers use the Samurai Megazord's Katana to slice them off. The Mega Demon begin to cry in pain as the Rangers activate their elements and transfers the power into the Katana to use the Megazord's finisher, "Samurai, Final Strike". The Rangers return to the Shiba House where Sato congratulates them on a job well done. Kimico and Melanie express how great it is to have Joey back on the team and Shin tells him never to do it again or he's permanetly off the team. Everyone begins to laugh as Joey hugs Shin and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Cast. *???? as Shin Shiba *???? as Nathan Rivera *???? as Kimico Shiba *???? as Joey Carlton *???? as Melanie Harrison *???? as Sato *???? as Lord Murakou (Voice) *???? as Tenta (Voice) *???? as Chibba (Voice) Minor Cast Members. *???? as Eric *???? as Reese *???? as Ragaback (Voice) Sentai Counterpart. *'''Act 3: An Extermination Skill Contest - '''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Category:Power Rangers Episodes (CN Era) Category:Samurai Strike Episodes